A tribute to Chelley
by kt2209
Summary: This is my tribute to the adorable WheatleyXChell Takes place after the events of Portal 2! Since so many people enjoyed it, I have chosen to continue my work! You know the rest Read, Rate, Review! If you have any ideas, tell me, I would love to hear! STORY COMPLETE. IF YOU WANT MORE IT MAY TAKE A WHILE, REVIEW IF YOU DO!
1. Chapter 1

Wheatley was new to the job, nobody had told him that a mute came in everyday with a note stating what she wanted. Nobody had told him that the mute had a bad past and sometimes walked in crying about one of those times in the past. Nobody had told him anything. He hadn't even got a proper home yet.

He had only just learnt the concept of being able to move on his own, and to now have a job selling coffee? Oh, this was a challenge. However, it was one he was willing to face.

The only thing he knew was how to work the machines in front and behind him, and that he had to sell coffee and other things during his shifts at work. However, no amount of training could tell him how to handle the situation he was about to face...

–

Wheatley cleaned another empty table, before standing back behind the counter. It was a slow day, perfect for the new employee. He had passed rush hour with ease, giving everyone their orders in mere moments. It was easy to him, one of the only things he could do right if GLaDOS were to have a say in the whole affair.

He turned away from the counter, staring at everything around him. Nobody was here at the moment, so he had time for himself. It was only 10 minutes until the end of his shift, and then it was off to go to the apartment complex across the road to see what they had hooked up for him. He also had to go to the super market to get some food.

It was a wonder how he could remember all of this stuff. Probably because he had been human at one point and had done all of these things at one point in time or another. He sighed, now he had to go through it all again. He leaned against the counter, thinking about going to college and getting a degree and all the things he needed to move on to bigger and better things. If only he could just do all that now...

There was the ring of the bell and he sighed, turning around. Someone with their hood up walked in through the door and came up to the counter. The sleeves of their hoodie were far too long, covering their hands, leaving about 4 inches of material still there.

He didn't speak as he was handed a slip of paper. He pulled it closer to his eyes, having to put his glasses on to read it.

_The usual please, with extra sugar. They got me to talk about HIM._

He was confused. He didn't know this person's usual. And who was this HIM they were on about?

"Err, sue!" Wheatley called, hoping that the older woman was still here. Lucky for him, Sue poked her head around the door.

"Yes Wheatley? Is there a problem?" She asked, smiling fondly as if she had known him all her life.

"Yeah... I don't know this person's usual." He said looking at the person in question, then back to Sue. He handed sure the note and she was quick to skim over it. Sue looked up at the person, smiling sadly.

"Oh love..." She said, before turning back to Wheatley. "Her normal is a latte. The poor soul's had to tell her therapist about someone she had lost about a month back. She doesn't say where he's from or anything detailed, but when he comes up she feels a bit down. He had turned on her once, making her do some terrible things. And the funniest thing is that she forgives him for it all, only wanting him back in her arms as she goes through life. Tell her it's on the house." Sue explained, handing him the note and smiling once again at the girl. "Well love, you just keep reminding yourself that he's still out there, probably feeling terrible about what he did."

Sue left the room and an awkward silence filled the air as Wheatley began to make the latte. Tears threatened to fall from his own eyes as he remembered what he did to Chell, forcing _her_ to do terrible things...

"Oh man. I did something like that once." he started. "I helped a woman, a test subject who was so desperate to leave some labs. She had trusted me with her life, letting me guide her through the laboratories. We were so close to freedom before I turned on her. I was horrible, forcing her to go through even more tests to get my own joy. I was a monster and I admit it. And then I got left to die by her companion. I knew I deserved it."

There was no reply as he poured the hot liquid into the cup so he continued. "However, I couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't wanted me to go. Her companion hated me, absolutely hated me. But she seemed to still trust me after all I had done."

He handed the cup to the girl. "I only wish I knew what happened while I was gone. I hope she got out, man alive, she deserves her freedom. Well, here you go. I'm sorry for the rambling. Have a nice evening!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chell was never the type to cry over simple little things. However, this was in no way simple. Her therapist handed her a notepad and pen with an encouraging smile on his face. She knew the man liked her, liked her a lot. But she would never agree to ever do anything with him, he wasn't Wheatley.

She took the notepad from his hands and took off the lid of the black biro. She was exaggerating her every move to give herself less time to write about him.

"Come on, love." Her therapist cooed. Oh how she hated it when he called her 'love'. She only wanted one person to call her that. "Just tell me what he was like and then we'll be done for the day. Please?"

Chell sighed. She wouldn't get to leave if she didn't write something. She pressed her pen to the pad and began to write.

_His name was Wheatley. He was trying to help me, but he turned on me. He made me do some horrible things while he insulted me. I managed to finally fight him off, running away and leaving him in an empty space. However, it wasn't HIM that did this stuff. Someone was convincing him almost, MAKING him do all these things._

_And yet, I miss him. I love him and I miss him. I want my Wheatley back!_

By the time Chell had written this, she was in tears. She handed the pad back to my therapist and he skimmed it over. "Love, this is the same thing you wrote yesterday. Can you not tell me anything new?" He asked her, annoyed to say the least.

Like what? Tell him that her one true love was a metal ball? No thank you!

Chell shook her head, standing up and walking out of the door. However, an arm held her still in place. "Look love, I know you miss him and all that, but you have to face the fact that he is gone." Her therapist said, pulling her back into the room. She avoided all eye contact by looking down. "Just move on."

Chell shook his arm off, walking to the door. She didn't look back as she gripped the handle, turning it to open the door. She walked out, still in tears. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put up her hood. She could not show her weakness to anyone. Certainly not her therapist.

She pulled out her pad and scrawled down a note to give to the person at the coffee shop. They would know her usual surely. She had been going there for a month almost, so it made sense. But today would be with extra sugar. She needed something sweet to take her mind off of... Him.

As she walked into the coffee shop, a small bell rang, telling the server that she was here. She kept looking down at the floor to hide her face, as the tears were still falling. She pushed the note across the counter and a hand picked it up.

"Err, Sue!" the person called. Her breath hitched in her throat at the person's voice. He didn't say enough for her to know for sure.

"Yes Wheatley? Is there a problem?" Sue's voice asked. Chell blinked back the tears beneath her hood. No, no! This was all a coincidence, this was... This was Impossible! She waited with bated breath for the man to speak again.

"Yeah... I don't know this person's usual." He said. The tears sprang at her eyes, threatening to fall. It was him. There was no doubt that it was him, the accent just gave him away. She let out a silent gasp.

"Oh love..." Sue said, before explaining to Wheatley. "Her normal is a latte. The poor soul's had to tell her therapist about someone she had lost about a month back. She doesn't say where he's from or anything detailed, but when he comes up she feels a bit down. He had turned on her once, making her do some terrible things. And the funniest thing is that she forgives him for it all, only wanting him back in her arms as she goes through life. Tell her it's on the house." Sue explained. She then went on to speak to Chell. "Well love, you just keep reminding yourself that he's still out there, probably feeling terrible about what he did."

Chell knew that the tears were falling down her eyes as she remembered her time at Aperture. The only good thing about that place was sharing it with Wheatley and his idiotic but lovable self.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Wheatley broke the silence by talking.

"Oh man. I did something like that once." he started. "I helped a woman, a test subject who was so desperate to leave some labs. She had trusted me with her life, letting me guide her through the laboratories. We were so close to freedom before I turned on her. I was horrible, forcing her to go through even more tests to get my own joy. I was a monster and I admit it. And then I got left to die by her companion. I knew I deserved it."

Chell wiped at her eyes furiously. The tears wouldn't stop as he spoke.

"However, I couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't wanted me to go. Her companion hated me, absolutely hated me. But she seemed to still trust me after all I had done." He said.

A cup slid towards her, steaming. She wrapped her hand around it. There was a quick moment where their hands met, yet he seemed clueless about it. "I only wish I knew what happened while I was gone. I hope she got out, man alive, she deserves her freedom. Well, here you go. I'm sorry for the rambling. Have a nice evening!"

She took the cup from his hands and walked out of the store. Her tears fell freely from her eyes. It was him, it was really him! She had found her Wheatley, even if he was now human. It was still him!

And yet, she knew that he hadn't the slightest idea who it was. He had no idea that it was her, the woman he so hoped had got her freedom. She let off a soft whimper and crossed the road. She walked down the street to the apartment complex and up the first flight of stairs. She gripped her key and walked to flat 14, opening the door and walking inside.

Her Wheatley was back, and he was yet to find out.

She closed the door behind her and crashed onto the couch.

Her hood came down and she openly sobbed.

Her Wheatley was back, and he was yet to find out...


	3. Chapter 3

Wheatley walked up to the apartment complex, prepared to face the complexities of what would be taking care of a home. Albeit a small home to start with, but it would grow. He would save up the money and move into a bigger home. He made a mental note to himself, telling himself that he would do what he could to achieve it.

From him back pocket, he pulled out the slip of paper that would tell him what the number of his apartment would be. It was a funny custom, to have numbers on their front door. Why not have your names on the door, like at Aperture? It would certainly be easier to tell who your neighbours were. However, he would comply.

He walked up the first flight of stairs, stumbling on the way and falling all the way back down (thank goodness nobody was around to see that!). He picked himself up off the floor and tried again, this time much more successful.

As he walked through the corridor, he chanted his number to himself. He was number 12. He skimmed past doors. 7...8...9...10...11...

12. Aha! He was about to open the door with the key he had also received, but something odd caught his attention. He looked to both sides of the corridor. 11 on his right...

14 on his left...

That couldn't be right, could it? Did humanity have some grudge with the number 13? He sighed, shaking his head and opened his door. He walked inside, closing the door behind him and walking around. The place was fairly small, there wasn't exactly a lot of furniture, but there was plenty enough for at least 2 people to live comfortably. He sat on a chair and closed his eyes.

It was strange how he knew so much about this place in so little time. Was normal human life downloaded into his brain? Or was it from the previous life of this particular person? For now, he would live with not knowing, as he had to go to the supermarket known as 'Tesco' to buy food. It was a good job that Sue gave him his pay check in cash today. It was about £40, but that was plenty to buy food.

So, after about 2 hours of shopping, Wheatley finally returned to his apartment. He was amazed at how cheap everything could be! I mean 42 pence for bread? Oh, this should be great! He also bought milk, eggs, cake (the chocolate kind), Ice cream, butter... All the essentials really. He walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge... Well, that's what his mind said it was, so that had to be right.

Oddly enough, he managed to put every last piece of food in the right place. This was confusing to him, as he had no memory of ever putting these things away before. Of course, he personally had an excuse...

The fact that he had been a personality core all his life. Well, at least that's what he thought. Actually, he hadn't the memory to tell him that he was or wasn't one before. For all he knew, he was a human with a family. However, he couldn't be sure yet.

The former personality core pulled out the money he had left. It was about £20. That was enough to buy some new clothes, right? Sure, Sue had fixed him up with a few of her son's old clothes, but he needed things that were more to his... Taste. What size was he again? Oh yes, a medium to large. Well, he was a tall man as far as he could tell, he needed big clothes. There must be a store somewhere that sells clothes to fit his height. There were people taller than even him, so how could there not be?

Well, he would do that tomorrow. He had enough to last him for about a week.

A sharp knock on his door knocked him out of his thoughts. He sighed, walking up to his front door and opening it.

"Uh, hello" He said, staring down at the woman in front of him. She wore a black tank top with a black and pink over shirt. On her legs she wore black leggings and a pair of denim shorts with pink, white, black and grey high tops. Her hair was in 2 low pigtails. "What can I do for you?"

The girl smiled. She looked about 22. "Hi there. I live in flat number 11 and I thought I'd come and see my new neighbour!" She said cheerily. She looked him up and down. "You must be Wheatley, I guess. Well, it's nice to meet you!"

"And you too." Wheatley said, being polite. He thought she was going to be a bit of a snarky moody person, but he was pleasantly surprised. However, she wasn't exactly like... Her. "And I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Danni." She said. "Can I please ask a favour? If you can't do it, don't worry. I've said this to everyone who had lived in this apartment."

"Okay..." Wheatley said, now a little wary of the woman.

"Great!" She said smiling, before she looked a bit down. "Well, the girl in number 14 has always been down since she moved here about a month or 2 ago. She works down at the book store, sorting out the books. Nobody can ever get her to tell them anything. Well, she's a mute, but it's as if she wants nothing to do with anything or anyone. So, I'm asking you to please, please try to get her to talk to you. Be her friend, be there for her! Just try, nobody else has managed it, but I think you might be able to."

Wheatley took in all the information. Could he help this mute? The last mute he tried to help, he almost killed her and was then sent out to space...

Well there is always time to change. "Okay." He said, smiling and nodding. "I'll try. But I don't know if this'll work..."

Danni smiled. "Thank you! I owe you with my life!"

Wheatley waved as she walked back to her apartment. He would try now, he supposed. He hoped that the girl wouldn't mind him talking to her. Well, she couldn't exactly talk back, but still.

He walked up to door number 14 and put himself into a position to knock. However, at the last minute he hesitated. What if she didn't like him? What if she was a murderer? What if she had was an emo? What if-

No, he had to do it. He said he would.

Throwing away all worries for a moment, he knocked on the door.

Please say that she won't kill him...


	4. Chapter 4

Chell heard a knock on the door. It was light, hesitant knocking, but knocking nevertheless. She was cautious on going to open it. What if it was someone she didn't know? What if it was that crazy Danni person? What if-

"Hello? Is anybody there? Are you going to open this door?"

All worries were cast aside as she heard that voice. However, she was still not going to open it. She wouldn't. No, she couldn't. The only thing that would happen is that he would talk to her and he would end up doing something stupid. It always happened, always.

"Please? Okay, I'm going to lay all my cards down and say that I didn't exactly want to come and knock on the door in the first place! But a girl came to me and said that I just HAD to talk to you. So, here I am." He said. "I mean, if you don't want to open the door, it's fine. Just give me a sign that there is someone there."

Chell walked cautiously towards the door and knocked on it.

"Great! So you are someone in there. Well, hi I'm Wheatley and I live next door now. Ummm... I suppose that I'll have to do all the neighbourly stuff like if you need anything just come and ask, I'm always here for you and what not. Things like that. If you do want to stop by and talk or whatever, I'm just next door." He said with a cheery voice.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to open the door. All I would do is show him my hooded face. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll put my hood up and open the door. I swiftly pulled my hood over my head and opened the door, keeping my head down.

"Oh! You're the girl from the coffee shop! Hello!" he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand with my sleeve coated one- not because I didn't like him, but because my hoodie was far too big for me. Sue had given it to me and she's a fair bit bigger than me. "Well, I live next door now and I guess I'll be seeing you around."

I nodded and under my hood I smiled. He let go of my hand and backed away from the door. "Well, I'll see you later then." He said and walked back into his own apartment. There was a mix of emotions running through my brain as I shut the door and thought about our conversation.

Joy, because he was here.

Confusion on how and why he was human.

Anger that he tried to kill her.

Betrayal when he tried to kill her.

Fear that he was going to do it again.

And mainly...

Sadness because he still didn't know it was her.

She had no idea what to do...

Over the next week or so, Chell and Wheatley were constantly meeting in hallways and other places. He would always try and seek conversation with her, asking her. It was one of these days that got her into her current situation.

–

Chell lined the books up on the shelf, checking that she had got them in order. Yes, books 1 to 6 were all in the right order. She sighed, walking over to a table of discarded books and picking them up. This was her job. Sorting books. Fun.

It was nothing like the adrenaline filled life of Aperture and in a way it was a comfort. However, she couldn't help but miss the life-threatening situations. They were somewhat enjoyable, if you squinted at the details.

She placed the books back on the shelves and sighed, this was the life. A down to earth, normal life of which she would not be put into a life-threatening situation ever again. She knew that.

Or, at least she thought it...

The bell on top of the door rang to show another customer had arrived. The was the sound of footsteps as the person walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for a book called Moby Dick? You don't happen to have it in stock, do you?" It was him.

"Isle 3." The clerk droned, not happy with his job. Chell looked up. She was on isle 3. She wasn't to leave the isle unless permitted by the clerk at the front desk, and he would not let her out.

Chell quickly busied herself, sorting books and hiding her face. She couldn't let him see her. She was afraid that he'd try and murder her like last time. Or perhaps he'd say she was a traitor or some other horrid names.

Perhaps he was lying when he spoke to her in the coffee shop. Perhaps he didn't want her to get her freedom, that she deserved to stay in the facility.

Perhaps, if she had shown her face earlier, she wouldn't be in this mess...

"'Ello! I was wondering if you could help me!" His voice was smooth as he spoke. She knew that he was talking to her. When he didn't get a response, he continued. "I'm looking for a book called Moby Dick? Could you show me where it is?"

Chell stayed quiet, but moved around the isle to where the book was. She pulled it off the shelf and held it behind her. He didn't take the book. She knew he was there however, as he was shuffling around.

"You know, it's not polite to face the other way while giving someone something. Especially if you haven't even looked at them." He said. She knew he meant well, but why couldn't he just take the book and go? A hand rested on her shoulder. "Turn around" He said.

Well, she didn't really have a choice as he was pulling her around to face him.

"See? Isn't that..." He trailed of, staring at her face.

In the awkward moment of silence, she managed to study his face. His eyes were a bright blue; if they were any brighter they would have been inhuman. His scruffy tawny hair was slicked back, although it obviously didn't want to stay in place. He wore glasses, although they didn't make him look nerdy or anything like that. In fact they mad him look quite... Handsome.

"Ch-Ch... Chell." He finally managed to spit out her name. "Chell."


	5. Chapter 5

Wheatley's mind was spinning. It was Chell, his Chell... No, not his Chell. Never going to be his Chell, but it was Chell. The woman who had tried so hard to help him escape. Well, and her but that was fair enough.

Then he thought about the events of the past week or so, something clicked in his mind.

"You're the girl from the coffee shop." He said. Chell gave a timid nod. "This means you're the girl next door." Another timid nod was received from Chell. "A-and that means you've been avoiding me, haven't you?" There was no response this time.

He knew the answer.

"I-I don't understand." He murmured, before running out the shop. He didn't have a particular destination and knew that he should in fact find one, as he didn't know this town all that well. He soon decided that the only place he wouldn't be bothered was his own apartment.

Chell stood there in front of Wheatley, completely revealed. Now she had but no choice other than to admit that she's been avoiding him. Well, if he's worked it out, and by the look on his face, he had.

"You're the girl from the coffee shop." He said. Chell gave a timid nod. "This means you're the girl next door." Another timid nod from Chell, she was growing increasingly nervous as to what the following events were going to be like. "A-and that means you've been avoiding me, haven't you?" Chell gave no response. Although it was true in a way, she felt too guilty to admit it. He was the person who, after all he had done and all the power he had received, felt bad for what he had done to her.

"I don't understand." He murmured, before turning and running out of the shop. Chell ran out of her isle but, before she could leave the shop, was stopped by the clerk at the desk.

"You can't leave, Chell." the clerk, also known as John, called to her. She gave him a pleading look, gesturing wildly to the door. "You knew him, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded madly and pointed to the door again. However, knowing this was hopeless, grabbed a notepad off his desk and a pen and began writing.

Yes! And I have made a HUGE mistake! I NEED to fix this!

John sighed, but nodded, letting her go. She bolted out of the store, running after Wheatley. By the looks of things though, she had lost him by the park. She sighed silently. Why was it so hard to find him when she wanted him and so easy to bump into when she was avoiding him?

Her lips pursed together in deep contemplation. She slowed to a halt at the side of the road. Where would he have gone? Well, when he's angry or annoyed, he only shows it to the person he's annoyed or angry with. And that was her, and he'd already done that...

Her only guess was that he would be back at his apartment. Well, it was better than having no plan at all. She spun around, running back towards the bookshop. She quickly walked through the employee entrance, grabbed her bag and pad and ran out again, heading straight back to the apartment complex.

She wished nothing more than to be able to talk as she neared the apartment complex. Her eyes scanned the area, checking for any evidence of Wheatley coming here. A frustrated yell and groan of pain from said person confirmed that. Chell knew that he would probably try to avoid her when she came near him, but she had to go and talk... Well, communicate with him in some way.

She rushed up the first few steps, turning to go up the next. However she stopped at the sight of Wheatley, collapsed and by the looks of it unconscious, on the steps. His cheek had turned a deep red and his lip was bleeding. Chell's hand covered her mouth in shock at the state of him.

In a way, this was her fault, she mused. If she had just shown herself the first moment she had met him, he wouldn't be splat on his face now.

Feeling responsible for his accident, Chell sat beside his unmoving form and shook his shoulder slightly. Receiving no response, Chell pulled him up the stairs. Each time he bumped his head, Chell wished more and more that she could speak, so she could explain why... and perhaps say sorry for whacking his head on the stairs by mistake... Multiple times...

"Afternoon, Chell!" She heard a familiar voice call to her. Oh dear, Dani. The girl walked up to her wearing skinny jeans, converse and a chequered blouse. She stood staring as she noticed Wheatley. "Chell, what did you do to him? He's nice! He helped me the other day when I was struggling up the stairs with my new mattress!"

Really, Dani always jumped to conclusions. Chell shook her head, continuing to pull Wheatley up the lest few steps and down the corridor. Dani followed. "You know, you're the only person I know who would injure such a person! Did he do something wrong?"

Chell finally got to her door. She silently wondered if she should check Wheatley's pockets for a key to his house, but turned against the idea thinking that she would be evading his privacy. She finally decided on ringing him into her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked. Chell held up a finger as she pulled out her key and unlocked her door. "Oh... OH! You're going to let him stay at yours until he wakes up!" Really. At times, the girl was as clueless as Wheatley himself. The two would get along so well, and she was very sure they did.

Chell nodded, pushing open her door and pulling Wheatley inside. She waved quickly to Dani, glad that the girl couldn't ask anything else or give anymore comments, and shut the door. With great effort, she managed to heave Wheatley onto the small sofa she had. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was certainly better than the floor.

She sat in her arm chair and stared at the previous personality core and sighed silently. Maybe when he woke up, they could talk and get this whole thing sorted out. Maybe he would be able to tell her how he got to England and why he was human. Then perhaps she would answer his questions... Perhaps...

Minutes became hours, and hours became days, yet Wheatley remained unconscious. On the 3rd day, Chell had decided to go to the hospital and have them take Wheatley there. They explained that he had done more than just hit his head. On that fateful day, he had fallen down the stairs also before hitting his head. The bump on his head after the fall was the cause of the coma however.

Chell was growing worried as the days passed. They estimated that he should be awake on June 12th, but that was around a month ago and there was no progress. His injury had head and heart rate was normal, this only caused Chell's worry to increase.

She felt as if she was the cause. She was the one who did this, wasn't she? If she had shown herself to him in the first place, perhaps this would have never happened. Perhaps they would have worked this whole thing out sooner, they would have been friends.

No...

They would be more than friends.

Chell realised after the first few days that she missed his rambling and his accent. She missed having him stumble over his words to right what he had said, trying to make it into a compliment the accidental insult he may have caused. She just missed him really.

At first she thought it was like the way one friend would miss the other, but she felt it stronger. Much stronger. Every day she would come to the hospital to see if he had awoken. And every day he was still in a coma.

At first she didn't want to admit it, but she liked his company. She secretly enjoyed bumping into him on her way to and from work, seeing him in the coffee shop everyday, her usual always waiting for her.

Oh god...

She was in love with Wheatley.

She was in love with the very being who said he despised her and tried to kill her.

And yet, she felt no shame.

Perhaps being in love with Wheatley wasn't such a bad thing...


	6. Chapter 6

Chell slumped into the chair beside Wheatley's hospital bed and grasped his hand. Her eyes had bags under them for working twice as much, and her body substantially weak from all the work.

She had chosen to work Wheatley's hours for him while he was in a coma. Well, he couldn't exactly work right now, could he? She was working twice the hours to pay his bills and pay for everything that she and he needed. She had to at least find a way to help him, even if he wouldn't notice...

She closed her eyes and wrapped around Wheatley's arm. Well, she should at least get some sleep. If she didn't get any, she would surely get ill or something. She wouldn't leave his side yet and a little sleep was good, wasn't it?

Her thoughts stopped as she was drowned in the world of sleep.

Wheatley awoke slowly, his head pounding.

He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. A pale room, a clean bed, a monitor, a window, Chell on his arm, a chair- Wait.

Wheatley looked again. Yes, there she was. Chell on his arm, sleeping. His cheek flooded with a deep red. What was that called again? Oh yeah, blushing. She looked at peace, but extremely tired. Her eyes were dark. He looked on curiously. Wasn't she avoiding him?

He hesitantly raised a hand and began to stroke her hair. Her hair was soft to the touch, he noticed. Very soft. He continued to stroke it, smiling slightly.

Her eyes suddenly opened and he stopped. He quickly removed his hand from her hair. "Ah, uh, sorry luv. I-I didn't mean t-to wake you" He stuttered, finding his voice again. It was a bit croaky, but it was there and that was what mattered.

Chell blinked at him, eyes wide. She sat up, still holding his hand tightly. He looked at her, unsure what to say. "A-Are you alright?" He managed, looking at her curiously.

Chell blinked again, reaching up to touch him. She poked his cheek and her eyes widened again. "That's m-my cheek, luv..." He whispered a slight smile on his face from the whole absurdity of the situation.

Chell smiled widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was awake, thank god he's awake!

Wheatley sat there, unsure of exactly what to do. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking that was the right thing to do and squeezed her gently. "I-I'm here..." He murmured, thinking it was the right thing to say.

Chell pulled away and smiled at him. Wheatley smiled back; this was turning out to be a good day. Chell wasn't mad at him anymore! And he was glad. He didn't like being the cause of anything bad.

Chell pulled out a pad and wrote out a sentence then handed it to him.

Wheatley put on his glasses which were conveniently placed on the table beside him and began to read. It read 'you've been out for a while, I was really worried...'

"I-I was? How long have I been out?" He asked her. She took back her pad and wrote again before handing it back.

'Around 2 months'

"T-Two months? I didn't think it was that long! Oh god, Sue is going to kill me!"

'Don't worry, it's alright. Sue knows what happened. And I've been doing your job for you.'

"But you have your own job! Are you saying you've been doing 2 jobs?"

'Yes, but I really don't mind.'

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you never had to do anything for me! I could have-" Chell cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand. She wrote something else onto the pad and handed it to him.

'I did it because I wanted to. It was my fault you got hurt in the first place, it was the least I could do for you' It read. Wheatley looked at her. She had a smile on her face and she looked happy. He didn't know what to say. She did it... For him? Now why would she do that? Only about 3 months ago he had tried to kill her... Well, better not waste what little kindness he could get...

"W-Wow... Thanks Chell... I didn't think you would even care for a big old Meany like me!" He grinned at her. "Well, not a Meany anymore, mind you."

His eyes turned serious for a moment and he took her hand in his. "Chell. I never really got to say this to you... Well, while knowing it WAS you." He stopped for a second. "Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? Me and my- Oh! There I go again! Look, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. For every last thing I've done. I was bossy, monstrous and generally just a bloody big fat ball of moron."

Chell's eyes widened for a second, before she grabbed her notebook and wrote down 3 words.

'I forgive you.'

Wheatley beamed. "Y-You do? That's amazing! Oh, thank you! Seriously! It was haunting me and I felt so bad! I really didn't think-Mmmf!" He was cut off by Chell's lips on his.

'Well, this is new...' Wheatley thought silently, 'But nice, oh, I really like this!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chell pulled away from Wheatley smiling, she had just done the one thing she had been waiting to do since he had come here. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she kind of enjoyed having his gangly structure just next door. She kind of enjoyed having him warble on every time she walked into the coffee shop, rambling on about something or the other. It was a comfort.

"Wow, honestly, wow. What was that? I didn't expect that at all! N-Not to say I didn't like it! No no! It was amazing! Maybe I can convince you to do that again? B-Because, honestly, that was amazing, tremendous, absolutely brilliant!" He started, he was rambling again.

Chell stopped him with her lips again, Wheatley was happy to comply. He did his best to respond, although being a metal ball most your life doesn't give you much experience in any of those kind of areas, but she didn't mind at all.

Wheatley grinned as she pulled away. "I really should get into rambling more, if it means I get more of them!" He said happily.

Chell giggled silently, her shoulders shaking in an attempt to show her laughter which Wheatley noticed and grinned proudly, happy to see that he had made her laugh. How brilliant was that? He had made Chell laugh!

Chell grabbed her note book and pen and began writing out something, but seemed hesitant for a second. Wheatley watched her carefully, waiting for the note to come his way. It took a while, and he saw 3 words constantly scribbled out before the note came his way.

_I am so happy to have you back, I honestly did miss you_

Wheatley smiled a sad kind of smile. It was rare to catch the usual cheery man with such a sadness in his eyes. It just wasn't natural to anyone, especially Chell. He had never been SAD. He'd been angry, annoyed, but never SAD.

"I.. I missed you too Chell, I honestly really did... While I was in space, you were all I thought of, y'know?" He started, he couldn't quite get the words out that he wanted to say. "I-I.. I need to tell you something..."

Short Chapter is short!

Okay, so recently I've been going through some… Stressful times and I haven't been able to post much.. So I am still trying, and at the moment, if you want something to read, I'm thinking of posting an OCxWheatley fanfiction… If you want to read it, just put a note in the reviews or PM me and I'll post it!

OH! And I'm hoping I don't sound like, harsh or anything… But if anyone feels like it, can they post some fanart to this? I have attempted, but failed to draw anything for this… So if you think you'd like to do some fanart, that would be BRILLIANT! If you decide to, post me a link or something, I'll mention it here and you can have an OC in the story!

OH! IF YOU ARE STILL WITH ME! CONTEST :D

If YOU want an OC in this story, Chell needs a BFF and Dani isn't her! Gimme a description of your OC and why they would be a good friend to Chell! Animals also accepted! 2 winners will be selected!


	8. Chapter 8

"I… Ah… I…"

_Yes, Wheatley?_

"Oh… It's nothing. I'm just happy you forgive me!" He grinned at her. God, he could never tell her. What would she say- err, write? It would never end well, would it? He supposed for now those three words would just have to wait for the time being. He had Chell now and that's all that mattered. Nothing could ruin such a day. He wouldn't let it be ruined. He wouldn't, couldn't ruin this day.

When he was let out a week later, Chell had demanded that he stay with her, and that was honestly not a problem for him, he was happy to comply. Absolutely fine with that, actually. It was brilliant to be living with her! It just meant he could beg for more 'kisses'.

In the end though, they moved out of both the apartments and put the money together to buy a larger apartment just across the road. This apartment had 2 beds, so Wheatley didn't have to sleep on the couch. In all fairness, he was fine with it, but Chell wouldn't take no for an answer and they put their money together and bought the apartment.

Wheatley found out that he was quite good at cooking when they first moved in. He found that so long as Chell wasn't there to distract him, he was fine with it. And today was a day where Chell may have only slightly distracted him.

Wheatley was in the kitchen, flour, Eggs, coco, butter, sugar, milk and icing lay out on the table; he was going to back a cake. For Chell. It was her birthday tomorrow and he wanted to do something special, just for her!

She was at work till late so he had a good few hours to get this cake baked and ready for Chell. He pulled out the recipe book once again and read through the instructions. He was determined not to mess this up. He was sure that this time would be the one. He'd made the cake before, you see, and it ended up in a green gloop on the ceiling. Well, how was he supposed to know that the Logic core wasn't right about the whole 'How to bake a cake' stuff? It's not like he had ever baked a cake before! But no, this time he had a book in-front of him and he was up and ready to bake.

He was about halfway in when Chell got home. She wandered in quietly while Wheatley was pouring the flour into the bowl on the scales. He was in such deep concentration as she did so. She had come into the house wearing a dress her friend had insisted she wear to the get-together they were having that evening. She coughed quietly and he glanced up.

"GAH! C-Chell! Y-You look-" He stopped in his tracks, flour still pouring, creating a fluffy cloud of the stuff. "Wow…"

Wheatley dropped the bag in shock. A floury explosion.

"O-Oh no! Nononononono! A-All my hard work!" He cried out and speedily started clearing up. "I-I have to finish it!" He looked at Chell. "Sorry luv, it would have been ready… C-Can you come back in a couple hours? I-I'll have your present ready then, I promise!"

Chell pulled out her pad and wrote something down before handing it to Wheatley. He wiped the flour off his glasses and read it.

_Sorry Wheatley, I won't be in. I've been told to go to a posh get-together and I have to go in 15 minutes. That's why I'm home early, to get ready._

His face fell while he read this; this was not what he had hoped. All his hard work, all he had worked for to impress her was a waste of time. He just wanted to make her as happy…

"… Oh. A-Alright luv, have fun okay?" He said with a weak smile and started clearing up the mess he'd made. All of this hard work for nothing, why did she always leave when he said the word present or surprise? Was it because of the surprise at Aperture? It could be… But no matter, he was at least going to complete his present for her... even if she wasn't going to be there to have it.

While Chell was gone, Wheatley finished baking her chocolate cake. He left a note for her along with a little satin box that held the final part to her present. He was pretty proud of it all. It was just a shame he couldn't have made her dinner. He was so sure she would have been so proud of him making her dinner. Especially when he makes her favourite, Chicken Casserole.

He sighed heavily and just went to his room and slept.

Chell came back at around 11pm. It turned out it was a surprise birthday party for her and she was thrilled. However, she didn't really enjoy parties all that much… Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't like parties what so ever. But all the same she went and enjoyed herself. Her mind was always on Wheatley, though, and that disappointed look on his face when she had told him she was going out that evening.

But she had to ignore it for now.

When she got in, she wandered into the kitchen to grab the milk, but froze as she glanced at the kitchen side. There on the side was a Cake, a little satin box, and a note…

She picked up the note and started reading through it:

_Chell,_

_Surprise, luv! This, ah, this is what I wanted to give you earlier. I baked the cake myself; lots of hard work went into that, just so you know. Spent a good few hours cleaning up, too. It was really hard, but there we go!_

_And, ah, the thing in the box, well that I saved up for. Took me a while, I had actually saved up the money to get myself a laptop or something, but you're worth the money luv, believe me. I really really hope you like this stuff, I, ah, I worked hard to give you the best I could give. Hope it makes you happy! Shame I couldn't have made you dinner, but that's fine! You had your own things to worry about and do, can't stop you having a lovely life, no way._

_One last thing… Happy Birthday, luv. I hope that you'll have a brilliant day tomorrow, since I won't be there…_

_Love from,_

_Wheatley xx_

Chell felt tears well in her eyes silently. He tried so hard all the time to please her, but she had never noticed until now. Every last thing he did of his own free will, to make her happy. He just wanted her to be proud of him, didn't he? Of course he did! Why would he always go to such trouble to get things for her?

Chell reached for the box on the counter and opened it slowly. A petite hand covered her mouth at the sparkling jewellery that lay inside. A silver necklace with an Amethyst stone in the centre, 2 amethyst pairs of earrings (One pair of studs and the other a pair of dangly earrings) and finally a silver bracelet with small amethyst stones hanging off.

Chell set the box down and sped down the hall to his room and knocked. No answer.

Of course he wouldn't answer; tomorrow he had to leave early. He was working extra shifts for a while, he had never told her why, but now she knew. It was for her, so they could have extra money in the house to do things she'd want to do, like go to the beach and see big places, go on holiday some time. These were all things she had told him, and around that time was when he started working extra shifts and working harder than ever.

She was blind, she had to be. Why, oh why couldn't she have noticed all this earlier?

But for now, she'd just have to live with the guilt.

**Whoa****, quick upload this time!**

**So, 2 people won! Congrats to you two! Those ideas were amazing! BUT for all you runners up, don't give up hope! I do need other people around!**

**ALSO! I do need your help anyway, because I am currently writing a WheatleyxOC story and I was wondering, if you guys would be so amazing as to let me use your OCs in that? I need the help, honestly I do! I have two chapters ready, and it might make you cry at the start, but honestly, I think you'd like it! If you want an idea of what it's about, just message me and I'll give you a little taste, okay?**

**Well, best go get working on the next chapters of 'A tribute to Chelley' **

**Ciao! **


	9. Chapter 9

Wheatley worked through the day, thinking to himself as he served coffee and cleaned mugs. He was worried, that was for sure, what would Chell think of his gift? Maybe he didn't spend enough on her gift and now she's mad or thinks he's cheap? Oh no, that would be terrible! Well, £500 is a lot of money, isn't it? Well, maybe she'd wanted him to spend it on the bills, maybe...

* * *

><p>Chell herself was sat at home quietly enjoying some tea and having some kind of chat with her friends who had come round. The one to her left was Robin, a quiet girl generally, but with friends is a completely different person. Her black hair cascaded down to her mid-back and had soft green eyes with pale skin.<p>

The one to her left was a girl named Ellen, a quite bouncy and happy person with anyone. She had chestnut brown head that fell around 2 inches above her shoulders with brown eyes and freckles on her fair skin.

"So, lemme get this straight… Wheaties got you a pretty present and a cake, and it made you realise that he wants to impress you?" Ellen asked. Chell nodded. "And yet, every time he makes you dinner, works extra shifts, does all these little special things for you, it never rang any kind of bell in your head?"

Chell looked a bit sheepish and shook her head.

Robin giggled softly. "Wow that is a little silly. Well, he must really care for you, I mean; he's spending so much time just trying to make you happy! I mean, Amethyst necklace, earrings AND bracelet? He spends so much on you! Remember the week you said you like that brand of eye-liner?"

Chell nodded and Ellen spoke. "He went to all that trouble to buy you every eye-liner in that brand! Did that REALLY not ring ANY bells in your head at all? Really?" Chell shook her head and reached for her pen and pad.

_He's always done things like that, always. I just thought it was natural. You've seen him before; he tries to get me anything and everything. It just seemed normal._

Robin sighed. "Chell, you need to seriously rethink. He LOVES you! You can see it in his every action!"

Ellen butted in. "ANYWAYS! I, have a present for you!" She bounced out of the room and down the corridor. Chell glanced at Robin, the fear mutual. Ellen's gifts were never quite a gift, more of a shock you really didn't want. Of course, that meant that Wheatley didn't like her. Wheatley as much as he loved giving presents and surprises, didn't like Ellen's surprises. Especially after the time she chased him in a bird costume, a crow costume to be exact.

Ellen bounded in and whistled twice.

And in flew possibly the most adorable little Parrot that Chell had ever seen.

It swooped down and landed softly on Chell's shoulder before squawking "Happy Birthday, it's your birthday!" down her ear.

Ellen giggled. "Well, you were always saying how it was lonely when Wheatley wasn't around, so I thought I'd get you something to have around! And what better animal than a parrot?" She said, bouncing on the spot. "His name is Cuby!"

Cuby squawked again and flew up to rest on the curtain railings. It was sweet of Ellen really, but the bird probably wouldn't be able to stay long with Wheatley around. After all, the man was petrified of birds as it was, having one around… Well, that couldn't end well.

Robin glared at Ellen. "Are you TRYING to convince Wheatley to leave? You KNOW he's afraid of birds! When he comes home and sees that, he's going to have a fit! Gosh…"

Ellen giggled. "I know! But I think it'll help him! Having Cuby around will mean that he can get used to seeing birds all the time and then not be afraid of them!"

Robin sighed heavily, and then looked at Chell. "I think I'm going to take Ellen home… Have a nice rest of the day!" And with that, she ushered a whiny Ellen out of the flat and away down the stairs, humming softly to herself.

Chell sighed and cleared up the mess they had all made. They had been there a while and it was about 5pm now. She supposed having Cuby around wasn't all that bad, she did say she wanted a companion, and if Cuby was who she got, then she would live with having Cuby. He seemed like a nice parrot really, a bit of a copycat, but sweet really. She also just found he was potty trained to the point where he just flew into her bathroom, pooped and flushed. So that was out of the way, all that she needed to worry about now was feeding the thing.

* * *

><p>Wheatley stumbled home late that night. He had worked 16 straight hours, stopping for three 15 minute breaks before working again. He had to get that extra money and fast, and if that meant working extra hours, then he would work those extra hours! He needed that money to give Chell what she wanted.<p>

Wheatley shrugged off his jacket and put it on a hook, along with his satchel. He still felt bad about having to miss Chell's birthday, but if it would make her happy in the long-run, he would work for the rest of his life, just to make her happy.

As he made his way into the living room, he noticed a sleeping Chell sprawled over the sofa lazily, her hands wrapped tightly around her note-pad. He smiled slightly and gently removed her notepad and placed it on the table before proceeding to pick up the sleeping woman and carry her to her room. She was so light, not fat at all.

As he placed her into bed, she shifted slightly and moved into a more comfortable position for herself. He put the duvet over her and kissed her forehead softly before finally leaving the room to retire to his own.

He damn sure hoped she appreciated all he was doing for her….


	10. Chapter 10

When Chell woke up in the morning, a wave of pure glee came across her as she heard the distinct sound of Wheatley snoring. It was like music to her ears after these past 2 days. He constantly worked and tried to please her, but never did he ever seem to take a day off for himself. That was rare, she found. She supposed that today he would be relaxed. And Chell was going to be damned if she wasn't going to help him relax. He deserved it more than anything.

She crept out of bed and across the hall to the kitchen and pulled out the eggs, flour, sugar and butter. She would make him pancakes to start off. She wasn't really a very good chef, but she knew how to make pancakes, and to Wheatley, that was good enough. He loved her pancakes and he knew she knew that, from the numerous times he had tried to make them and always said the same thing. "Luuuuv, I can't make them like you can…. Can you make them for me?" She was, of course, happy to oblige and was always ready to cook them up. But today he didn't even have to ask, she was going to do this for him, and he was going to love them.

She finishes making the pancakes and set them up just how he liked them. A plate of toast in one corner of the tray and orange juice in the other. Chell never really questioned it, but he always seemed to enjoy having an almost American breakfast in bed. She wasn't going to question it, though.

She wandered over to his door and tapped gently, tray balanced in one hand. There was a muffled mumble and a quiet 'come in' from the obviously tired Wheatley. She smiled slightly and walked into the room with the tray.

He was laying a heap in the covers, head under a pillow and arms hugging the covers close. He looked absolutely tuckered out. She smiled and gently patted his shoulder. Wheatley pulled his head out from under the pillow and smiled tiredly at her. His smile only widened when he say she was wearing the necklace he had got her for her birthday.

"Morning, luv!" He said cheerily, even though he was tired as hell. She smiled warmly at him and gently handed him the tray of food she had prepared for him. "F-For me?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Wow, luv! You are a star!" He flashed a grin and began eating. He seemed so happy just to have that.

Chell smiled and left the room to leave him to eat. She walked into her room and got re-changed.

Oh no….

Cuby had fluttered into Wheatley's room… THIS couldn't end well….

"AHHHHH! BIRDBIRDBIRDBIRDBIRDBIRD!" Wheatley threw up the tray that once held his breakfast as the bird fluttered in. He scrambled out of bed and hastily made his way out of the room and towards Chell's room. "Chell! There's a BIRD in my room!" He cried and he ran into the room, only in boxers and a t-shirt.

Chell nodded and sat him on her bed, closed the door and grabbed her pen and pad.

_That's Cuby. He was given to me as a present from Ellen._

"I should have known…"

_She meant no harm by it, I'm sure! He won't hurt you, I promise._

"Luuuuv… You know I hate birds… Too many bad experiences… Please can we get rid of it?"

_No! He's all I have when you're out at work!_

"I only work so long because I want the best for you, because I love you!" His hands clapped over his mouth as soon as he said it; oh he didn't just say that, did he? Please say he DIDN'T just say that…

Chell's eyes widened in shock, telling him that yes, he had just said that.

He didn't leave a minute to spare, going into his room, avoiding the monster bird lay in a heap on his bed, he put on some jeans, shoes and a jacket and ran for it. He just messed everything up. Why, why did he have to say that? Everything they just had was ruined, everything. He was an idiot. Hot tears were streaming down his face. Brilliant. Now he was LEAKING. Ugh. It was bad enough having to leak in other places…

He stumbled his way to the park and hid in the little wooded area. He knew she wouldn't find him here, she'd tried before and failed, so she wouldn't find him now, he supposed.

His sat under the same tree he always sat under when he wanted to think. His head rested against the hard bark and he closed his eyes. He was such a screw up. Why did he always have to mess things up? And NO. It was NOT because he was a moron, because he wasn't, he was smart. He was just a klutz when it came to words.

Wheatley walked back in late. It was about 10pm when he did so. He had eaten at a sandwich shop down the road and then spent the rest of the day at his little hidey spot.

He didn't look up as he walked in, walking into the kitchen and turning on the stove. He really couldn't bear to see Chell giving a sympathetic look, like he'd really messed up but she would live with it. No, he was just going to make something easy to eat, see if that devil bird-thing was still on his bed. If it was, he would sleep on the sofa.

He walked to the freezer and pulled out the peas silently, turning around. A hurt face looked up at him as he did so, eyes shining with tears as she thrust the pad towards him. He adjusted his glasses and read the sheet.

_Where have you been? I've been so worried!_

"Oh… Around…" He mumbled and walked around her, filling the kettle and boiling some water. He was uncharacteristically quiet.

A hand thrust the pad back towards him and he read it again.

_Stop ignoring me! Please! Why did you leave the house? Is it because of Cuby? Tell me, please! Wheatley, you're scaring me when you do this!_

Wheatley heaved a sigh and shook his head. "It's not about Mr Monster Bird… Although he reaaallly doesn't help… It's… It's about what I said earlier, luv… I just ruined everything… and I'm sorry…" His eyes were cast downwards.

_No, Wheatley… Please, don't say you ruined it. Please…_


	11. Chapter 11

"Huh..?" Wheatley looked so confused. "But... I said.."

_I know what you said, Wheatley. And please, don't take it back... _

"But, I... Really? Why?" Wheatley asked. His mind was reeling. What was going on? Shouldn't she be mad?

_Wheatley, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm really happy that you said that!_

"You are..? But... But what about your therapist? George..." Wheatley said the man's name with a high level of disgust. He never liked George and he knew for a fact that George didn't like him either. They didn't have a good start anyway, with Wheatley walking in with Chell.. George was furious when Chell decided to sit on Wheatley's lap.

_Seriously? I wouldn't date the guy if it meant I had to go back to aperture if I didn't._

"That's some hate there, luv..."

_I know. But we're getting off topic here, the point is, what you said, I'm happy you did._

"Huh? Really?"

_Really. Because, I love you too..._

Wheatley's eyes widened as he glanced back and forth from the sheet of paper in his hands to Chell and back again. Did she mean it? Or was it out of pity? Wheatley was confused, lost on words to say. It came as a shock that the woman he had almost killed, brutally, loved him.

"I... Luv.. I..." He couldn't for the life of him get his words out, not that it would matter, as with his last attempt to stutter whatever he had planned to say, Chell flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mmmng!" Was all Wheatley managed, before he found himself kissing her back. He loved these 'kisses', they made him feel so... So wanted.

Chell pulled him to her room.

"You... You want me to sleep with you?" Wheatley asked. Chell nodded and grabbed Wheatley's hands. "Okay, luv... If you say so..." 

Chell pulled Wheatley into her room and shut the door quietly, a smile on her face as she did so. Slipping off her shirt and trousers, Wheatley spun around, as to not stare at her while this was going on. He might love her, but that didn't mean he should stare all the time! That would be silly, wouldn't it? So, he kept his eyes trained on the wall.

Chell smiled at the back of his head and changed into her pyjamas, not really minding his fussiness on looking away. He was the way he was. And that's how she liked it. Although, it would help if he were a little less insecure around her... And Birds. That would be what she thinks is the most irritating thing about him. But, then again, this was Wheatley. Now dressed in her black and white spotted pyjamas, she tapped Wheatley's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh! Luv! You're done?" Wheatley turned and smiled, satisfied that she was wearing something. "Well, that's good! Now, ah, turn around and I'll get outta this.. stuff and into something else!" He told her, going over to the clean laundry basket that was kept in the corner of her room.

Chell rolled her eyes playfully and turned, knowing full well that if she didn't, there was no way that Wheatley would change.

"Ah... Done, luv!" He said, gently turning her round to reveal him in his grey shirt and tartan pyjama shorts. Chell smiled, happy to see him wearing pyjamas for once. They had bought him over 7 sets, yet he rarely wore them, choosing to simply wear boxers to bed. Oh, Wheatley.

Wheatley climbed into the large bed on one side, Chell on the other. He smiled. "Well, this'll be different, won't it?" He said, grinning. Chell nodded and cuddled up into his chest, listening to his heart beating. She noticed it speed up as she did that. "O-Oh! Well, ah, okay..." His arms slipped gently around her waist and relaxed there.

Chell smiled and her eyes slid shut.

This was home. With him.

Always.


End file.
